One Week
by Victoria Lilly
Summary: But it'll still be 2 days til we say we're sorry' Based on the song 'One Week' by the Barenaked Ladies. A story of how Oliver and Lilly finally realize their feelings for each other in 1 week. Not over fluffed, its realistic. Demo. First chp REVAPPED!
1. 5 Days Since

**Author's Note:** I'm so stupid to start this fic while I'm right in the middle of another Lollie fic. I'm gonna be so confused. Anyway, the song '**One Week' by Barenaked Ladies **is completely matching for this ship and I felt there needed to be a fic on it. **Please go and print the lyrics. **They go along to this story. I tried to not make it too matchy-match and random, because the song itself is random. This is a demo. If you don't like it, I won't continue. I probably shouldn't post this up now, but I will for opinions. Enjoy ya'll!

_**One Week**_

**Chapter 1**

_**5 Days Since**_

It'd been one week since she looked at me, cocked her head to the side like she does and said,

"I'm angry." 

It was almost cute how she did it, but I knew she was serious. She had on her rare 'serious' face. A smile crept along my lips, I could feel it tugging at the sides of my mouth. I knew I shouldn't. Lilly poked out her bottom lip in her puppydog face, without even realizing it. It usually killed me, and I would do anything when I saw it. But she hadn't meant to do it. And that's when I did what every man in a the world should never do to an angry women.

I laughed.

It wasn't_ my _fault or anything. It wasn't my fault she looked like a cartoon with her sad and serious puppydog face, standing at my doorway, hands on hips. If it was anyone's fault, it was her's. She could do just about anything to make me laugh. I held my stomach as my laughing turned into cackling, and I reached the point to where I couldn't stop. I knew she was probably furious at me. She hated when I never took her seriously. But come on, it was nearly impossible to take Lillian Truscott seriously. Besides, I was like one of those people who laughed in funerals. Wow. Now deosn't that sound horrible.

"I hate you Oliver Oken," she spat, coming into my room, flopping down on a bean bag chair and pouting. I didn't think her lip could go out any further. Now I'd gone and done it. I'd made her madder.

Wait. Was that a word?

"No you don't," I said after I managed to calm down. It was a fact. "I'm unhateble,"

And yes, I made that up, too.

Lilly laughed sarcastically, trying hard not to look at me because she knew she'd start to giggle earnestly, "Trust me. You're hateble...or...whatever you just said."

"First of all, don't be stealing my words, son. Second of all, you couldn't hate me if you tried. It's just impossible for you," I told her matter of factly. It was true. And we both knew it. She hated to hear the truth.

"Ok, I can count too," she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as she stood, "First of all, you're crazy! Second of all, your mom's making Chalet swiss for dinner and I'm gonna get to the kitchen before you!" and like the prat she was, dashed out the door before I got a chance to even get up. But me, being the Almighty Lord Oliver Oken and all, quickly caught up to her at the stairs and passed her without a single thought. It was a fact that boys were better than girls. We just told them that they were better so we wouldn't have to put up with them crying. I didn't think Lilly was capable of crying; it wasn't a _Lilly_ thing to do, so I just hurt her feelings all the time.

Wait? Did Lilly even have feelings?

I wasn't sure, so I just kept running and snorting at the fact I was about to kick butt.

I heard her call after me, adding a few choice words into the mix, and I smiled slyly as I made it to the living room before she had. Victory was all mine. I could taste it. I was almost to the kitchen when suddenly, I realized, I'd managed to end up on the floor. And a little twit named Lilly was ontop of me, gloatting like a pig. My knees stung from the rug burn as she darted off of me so I could get up. Thanks, Sweetheart. Needless to say, she made it to the kitchen before I did.

I sulked into the room, knowing I was going to get what I probably deserved. My knees were on fire, and I was intent on getting Lilly back.

"Where have _you_ been, Oken?" she asked casually, an evil smirk on her face. She was clearly out of breath, but was trying to hide it.

She obviously thought she was clever.

"Oh, I was just tasting the carpet over there, my dear. Sorry I'm late," I said devilishly in my fake british accent.

Somehow, British accents made everything funnier.

"Oh, darling, no. Not that! Come taste this wonderful chicken your parent's have prepared for us. It's simply devine!" Lilly caught on, her accent clearly not as good as mine. She was so predictable. But I loved it. It was nice being a psychic and guessing at what she was going to do next. I was always right.

I laughed at her impression. She thought I was laughing at how funny she was. I was. But I was also laughing at her attempt.

"I knew you were gonna do that!" I exclaimed as she stirred some kind of soup in the big pot on the stove.

"Shut up, Oken. No you didn't," She told me, punching my arm and digging into the drawers for a spoon. Fishing one out, she dipped it into the bubbling pot and took a small taste. I knew what to expect.

I started the countdown...

1...The spoon immediately crashed to the floor as her hands fled to her mouth. Which, with the way she acted, seemed like it was on fire.

"Tot! Tot!" She managed, her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

Apparently, it was hot.

Wow, didn't see that one coming.

She ran to the sink and stuck her mouth under the rushing faucet. I took this time to laugh hysterically at her, doubled over, tears coming to my eyes. I knew I was horrible for it. I knew she was mad, which made me laugh even harder. I'm horrible, I know.

"I weawy hate oo, Owiver," Lilly told me, clutching the sides of the sink. I knew she was only kidding. She would have done the same thing if it had been me.

"I really love you, Lilly Tru," I said with a smirk, as she cut her eyes at me. Her tongue sticking out, part from mocking, part from it burning still. And then I saw something I hadn't expected. And at first I was confused. Her face reddened slightly and it took me a moment to realize what I'd just said. I'd only meant it as a witty comeback. Now, it had made us both silent. That would teach me to open my big mouth.

How many different ways are there to spell 'Awkward'?

"Hey kids!" My dad said coming in, "Looks like you smelled dinner! Ha!"

There wasn't any other time I could remember that I was that happy to see my dad.

"Y...yeah...dinner!" I tried to sound excited, running a hand through my hair. Dang, it was getting long. I needed a hair cut.

"Where's Miley tonight, guys?" My dad asked, stirring the pot of soup. Lilly looked at it fearfully. The chicken breasts lay seasoned and cooling near it. My mouth watered. It was the best thing my parent's made.

"Vacation" "Grounded"

Lilly and I said at once and shot each other death looks.

"Grounded" "Vacation"

Perfect.

"Oh, I get it! She's grounded on vacation. That must suck. Poor thing," My dad said, busying himself with the last minute spices. I thanked God he was so clueless.

I made a 'Phew' sign to Lilly and she did the same. We were so smooth.

Not.

Miley was actually on a reigon tour, but we couldn't tell my dad that. I grabbed two cokes from the fridge, throwing one to Lilly who caught it beautifully. Sometimes I forgot she was a girl. I would never tell her that though. I started shaking my coke furiously and she did the same. We looked at each other and smiled, knowing what we were about to do and started counting down. I aimed for her and she aimed for me..

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

And we both popped the tops at the same time, the fizzing sound filling the kitchen. Both of us being shot by each other's coke rockets and our shirts soaked through. This 'immature' act sent us both into complete hysteria. And my father into scolding mode.

What can I say?

That's how we roll.

"Oliver Oscar Oken! Could you please warn me next time you do that? Play coke rockets _outside_ next time! Now go find yourself and Lilly some dry clothes!" My father said, looking up from his award winning soup.

I reluctantly obeyed as Lilly helped me up from the floor we'd both been rolling on. I trudged up the staircase as she went to the bathroom to rinse the soda out of her drenched blonde hair.

I found Kiss and Bob Marley tees on my floor and slipped the one that smelled the best on. There's no telling how long 'Bob' had been molding on the floor, but Lilly was getting him.

What?

A guy has to smell good for the ladies...

Don't you people know anything?

I threw it at her face as she came out of the bathroom. It hung there for a moment, allowing the smell to reach her nose. She quickly threw it from her face as she realized what it was.

"Olivia! You're disgusting!" She squealed. "It smells like a dead animal!" She bent down and prodded it with her finger. I chuckled and scurried back into the kitchen so she couldn't throw it back in my face. Which she attempted to as it whizzed passed my head and hit the wall beside me. I heard her huff from my spot on the bar stool as she trotted up the stairs to find her own shirt.

Some boring news was on the small kitchen TV, about a earthquake or something.

Obviously nothing important.

I grabbed the remote and turned it to some cartoons, 'cause the news is overrated. Aquaman was on. My Hero. He's like the reason for my existence. The inspiration for my surfing. The reason I practically got up in the morning! New York boy's had Superman. Malibu boy's had Aquaman. That's just the way the world worked. He did a that swirling power ball thing that I'd always tried to do in the pool. It never worked. Lilly and I always tried to call dolphins in the ocean when we were younger. Needless to say, they never came.

After chugging my coke, with the stinging sensation fizzing in my nose, I sat it to the side, knocking over something near the spice rack. Well, crap. Picking up the container, I noticed the green colored spice inside. An evil smile appeared across my face. Revenge was so sweet.

"Hey, you guys! How's my little boy doing?" Mom said coming in and planting a kiss on my head. "Oo, someone needs a haircut!"

I sighed and flattened the hair on my head where she'd kissed me. She luckily didn't see the spice in my hand.

Lilly appeared through the kitchen door shortly afterwards, drowning in my old soccer jersey and her wet hair tamed in a ponytail.

"Lilly! Hey girl! Glad you're having dinner with us! Where's Miles at?" Mom asked, hugging her and giving a questioning look to her wet hair.

"She's grounded on vacation," my dad answered for us, plating the chicken and bowling the soup.

"That's strange. What'd she do?" my mother asked, curiousity spiking her voice.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. Something she did while she was on vacation," Lilly said quickly, before I could manage a pathetic excuse. Dang, maybe I should give her more credit than I did. I mouthed a 'Thank you' to her and she smiled brightly. Too bad she was about to be frowning.

"Come and git it!" my dad exclaimed in a country voice. Please, just leave the country to Robbie Ray. I rolled my eyes and headed over to the counter where our plates sat. I hurridly unscrewed the top and poured the whole contents of the spice into her soup and watched it quickly sink to the bottom. A smile sat on my face. The stinging in my knees hadn't subsided, and Lilly was going to get what was coming to her.

"Hurry up, Olivia! You're holding up the line!" Lilly exclaimed coming over. I'd just managed to slip the container into my jeans pocket before she saw.

"Sorry, dear. How could I have been so inconsiderate!" I said, covering up my flusteredness (I made up that one, too. I think I might write a dictionary.) with that Oscar winning accent of mine. There's a reason 'Oscar's' my middle name.

Lilly only giggled and grabbed her plate. My plan was in motion.

Cue evil laugh and hand rubbing.

After we'd all taken our spots at the table and said grace, my complete attention was turned towards Lilly and her reaction. I kept looking at my phone as though I was texting someone, but really I wanted to have this whole thing recorded. Blackmail was an everyday thing with us. She completely avoided her soup, though, digging into her chicken as though she'd never eaten a day in her life. The clock on the wall passed slowly and it was well into dinner. She still hadn't touched it. Mom was trying to make small talk and asked serveral times why I was so quiet. 'Stomach ache' I mumbled so she'd finally get off my back about it. Then, that was it, I'd had enough waiting. I was never good with patience.

"I _love_ this soup, dad!" I said, slurping it loudly for affect.

"Thanks, son," he said, finishing his chicken. "Lilly? Do you like your's?"

I love you dad.

"Oh my gosh! I hadn't even tried it! This chicken was just too good!" Lilly said in her 'talking-to-parent's' voice. My mother smiled at her as if she were an angel from above.

Please excuse me while I hurl.

She always wished Lilly was my sister, I knew. They didn't have anymore kids after me. Which could be taken either way, good or bad.

I held my breath and sat up as she took a sip. Some soup dribbled off her chin, and I saw my mother want to dab it off with her napkin, affectionately. It wasn't her place so she didn't.

"Oo! That's good, Dad!" Lilly exclaimed. She'd called him 'dad' for the longest time, since she practically lived at my house. My parent's ate that kind of stuff up. Lilly could play them like a banjo, for sure.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, Lilly!" he said proudly as she went in for another sip.

It was four or five spoonful's in, that she began to drink more of her water. And then, she stopped eating it all together and took a big, long gulp. I personally was about to pee in my pants from keeping the laughter down.

"Dang, Lils, leave some for the fish!" I exclaimed, edging her on. She suddenly realized that I had done something. It was my doing. Her eyes narrowed. This was officially the proudest moment in my life.

"Could I be excused for a moment, please?" Lilly asked, frills and all. But she almost didn't wait for the answer before she bolted to the bathroom to drown her mouth in water.

Oliver Oscar Oken was laughing so hard, coke shot out of his nose.

And yes, I sometimes talk about myself in third person.

I was practically rolling in my seat, seeing the stunned faces of my parent's. I heard a 'clunk' noise beside me and saw the container, that had been in my pocket, on the floor. It rolled over to my mother's foot and she picked it up.

"Wasabe, Oliver! Honestly!" she shouted, reading the label.

I didn't hear her.

I was too busy laughing my guts out to care.

**Yes. Ollie seems a bit harsh. But I'm writing this as if we were on the show. And there's not TONS and TONS of fluff on the show. I'm trying to make it realistic. This is how my guy friend would talk to me. There will be much more Lollie as the story continues. I plan to have almost every line from 'One Week' incorporated into this fic. I hope you liked it and LEAVE A REVIEW DEARY! No one likes a hit and run! **


	2. Inbetween Dreams

**Author Note:** I got some pretty cool feedback from you guys. I heard all the things that I was hoping ya'll'd say. So I appreciate everything and everyone. You guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy this part. There's a second part to this but I just wanted to see what everyone thought of the second chappy so far! The title comes from Jack Johnson. E N J O Y!

**Chapter 2**

_**Inbetween Dreams**_

I was sleeping, dreaming some unrealistic dream where Lilly told me she was sorry that she tackled me. I should have known it was a dream; we never told each other we were sorry. It was a silent battle to see who was the best. The best at what, I always wondered, but it was just another thing to be a contest between us. And with contests, you didn't ask questions.

The dream soon faded as my body began to wake me up. My covers had somehow ended up on the floor, and I lay draped over my whole bed, my feet dangling off the bottom. The sun streamed in through my window and it was really getting on my nerves. I'd obviously overslept, and I was in no hurry to get up.

"Wake up, Oken!" some firmilar voice yelled, bursting through my bedroom door.

Speak of the devil.

My head shot up as she came through the door, my vision all blurry and the sun blinding me, giving me an instant headache. As if I didn't already have one standing infront of me.

Lilly stood, her hands on her hips giving me a look of 'tsk, tsk'.

Give me a heart attack why don't ya?

Did she really think I was getting up?

She _did_ realize who I was, didn't she?

I allowed my head to drop back onto my pillow and turned my face away from her.

Maybe if I couldn't see her, she couldn't see me.

"Ol-i-ver Ok-en!" she exclaimed, sitting on my back and bouncing me up and down with each syllable. Did she not realize I was sleeping?

Obviously not.

My back popped as she bounced and she was beginning to tick me off. She had a tendency of doing that, especially early in the morning.

I muttered something to the affect of 'Go Away'. Words didn't form perfectly when I first woke up.

"You bore me," Lilly said, finally getting up.

Thank you God. Maybe she'd finally go away.

I looked up at her, expecting her to leave. Boy, was I stupid.

"Put some clothes on, woman," Lilly said, picking up a random shirt from my floor and chucking it at me. Clean or not.

It landed beautifully on my head and hung there, suspended in my face. I think they call this payback.

She was such a doll.

"Gee, thanks, Lils," I exclaimed sarcastically, sitting up and pulling the Citizen Cope t-shirt over my head. Why did I always give into her?

I would have to work on that.

"What time is it?" I asked. Everyone else had probably been up for hours. It was summer time and it was my yearly ritual to throw my alarm clock out the window the last day of school. If you looked out of my window, all of them were in a neat pile behind the palm tree beside our house.

"Eleven o' clock, Oken. Now, come on you lazy bum, get out of bed and let's go do something," she begged, plopping down beside me on my bed and giving me the 'puppydog' face.

I smiled at her. I couldn't resist it.

She giggled as I pushed her face back, the palm of my hand the whole size of her face.

"It's a wonder I put up with you, Truscott," I joked, slipping on my plaid shorts, also found on the floor. I stumbled around before I managed into them. Lilly thought this was absolutely hysterical and fell back on my messy bed, clutching her stomache. She sounded like a chickmunk when she laughed.

"Excuse me? I'm the one that has to put up with your Wasabe Sneak Attacks. I swear I haven't been able to taste anything since," she said once she'd calmed herself.

Which took, like, a whole twenty minutes.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," I said insincerely and she knew it, giving me a look. "If you hadn't of tackled me face-first into the floor, the whole thing could have been avoided."

I was always good at finding ways to put the blame back on her.

"You're crazy, Oliver Oken," Lilly laughed, sitting down at my computer and picking a song from iTunes.

"I'm sexy what?"

"Not what I said. Nice try, though," she giggled, as 'The Great Escape' trickled out of the speakers. It was her 'new favorite song' and I'd heard nothing but that for the past few days. I knew every single word of her weekly 'new favorite song's' by heart. She played them wherever music could be found.

Ricos.

My House.

Her House.

Miles House.

In the car.

In my room.

On her iPod.

On my iPod.

And...

I think that's it.

I laughed and threw a pair of underwear in her face. Which sent me into a fit of hysterical cackling. It's a wonder I didn't wet myself.

Truly.

She looked as if a cockroach just ran across her face.

Priceless.

Someone tell me where my camera was...

"Oliver Oscar Oken! I think I'm going to throw up...I hate you I swear!" she exclaimed, quickly tossing them clear to the other side of my room.

I was so good. Should I bow?

"No you don't," I told her bluntly. She glared at me and turned toward my computer in a pout, her back turned to me.

"Oh my god! Oliver! You have Leann Rimes?" I heard her bust out laughing through the fog of my intense gloatting. She turned from the iTuned screen to face me.

I instantly reddened.

"No! Of course not!" I tried to defend myself and saw the look on her face that I could never lie to. "Ok. Maybe I have one or two, but 'How Do I Live Without You' is a classic, Lils, c'mon!"

"Yeah, sure, Pansy...I-I mean, Oliver," she said, turning back to my computer.

"You're hysterical," I said sarcastically. "You should be a comedian."

"I know, right!" She exclaimed in an extra-girly voice.

I couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes, Lilly was actually pretty funny. But only sometimes.

'Cause I was definitely the funniest.

"Ok...let's see. Who sings 'Ain't No Reason'?" she asked, starting a game of Guess That Song.

That was one thing she always beat me at. I sighed and ran a hand through my Beatles-cut hair.

"Um...B...starts with a B...ah,"

It was on the tip of my tongue.

Really!

"Rhymes with The _Mets_ and _winnin'_,"

Thank goodness she took pity on me and gave me a hint.

"Brett! Brett...Den-Dennen!" I exclaimed, pointing my finger at her. Wow, I was so good. Someone give this guy an award.

"Yay! Right!" she smiled. I loved it when she got all excited over me. "Ok, next. 'Always Love'. And no hints this time, Oken."

"Oh my god! Are you sure these are on _my_ iPod? I have nada clue!" I told her, throwing my hands up in the air. I flopped back into my bed and reached over to my bedside table to find my bouncy ball. I started chucking it at the ceiling and catching it as it came back down.

"That was it! You just said it!" Lilly screamed, almost jumping out of the desk chair. She got so into this game. Her excitement destracted me and the bouncy ball landed on my face, almost giving me a black eye.

"What? Nada clue?" I groan, rubbing my eye.

"No! Not _clue_! Nada 'what's-you-favorite-thing-to-do'..." I thought she said 'no hints', but hey, I wasn't complaining.

"Kick your butt?" I knew by the look she gave me that it was obvoiusly not the right answer. I snickered at her," Ahh..I don't know...surf?"

"Yes! You got it!"

"Nada Surf? What kinna freak name is that? What ever happened to the one word, simple bands? Kiss, Queen, Boston, Sting? People are so unoriginal these days," I said, going back to my rhythmic throwing of the bouncy ball.

"Oliver. That doesn't even make since. Gah, you're such a boy!" Lilly exclaimed, clicking on a different song.

"Nah duh, Lils," I told her. She was such a girl. "And it makes all kinds of since,"

"Whatever," she muttered, her head resting on her hand, "Ok, 'Stranger's in the Night',"

"Oh! I know this one! My mom made me download it...That-that dead guy! Franky or something," I said, sitting up suddenly at my immense song knowledge.

"What are you talking about, Oken? It's Bert Kaempfert!" Lilly told me, giving me a 'you're the stupiest person on the planet' look. I tended to get those a lot.

"You're lying! I remember this one 'cause his last name's weird! It's Franky Santa -or something! How much you wanna bet?" I almost jumped up from the bed in my defense.

"Five bucks," Lilly held out her hand for a sealing-bet handshake.

"Five bucks!" I slapped her hand and we both shook on it.

We both looked intently at the computer as Lilly pulled up the song.

**Bert Kaempfert**

"Ha! I knew it!" Lilly exclaimed, bolting up from the chair. "Now gimme my five bucks, Loser!"

I really hated her.

"I haven't gotten my allowance yet," I muttered, turning away from her and crossing my arms.

"You liar! You're just mad you were wrong! Hand it over!" Lilly said, holding out her hand.

"I don't have any right now! I'll give it to you later, Lils,"

Whatever it took for her to leave me alone.

"Yes you will," Lilly threatened, or at least attempted to. I glanced at her and laughed to myself.

Sure.

Whatever.

"You're such a baby," she told me. "And I'm hungry, we're getting some b-fast," she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.

Well that was simple enough.

Sometimes she was a big mystery to me.

I let the cool breeze from the opened fridge flow into my face. California summers were the hottest. As soon as we'd gotten downstairs, the heat had nearly knocked us over. I was already getting pit stains. I guess that's what happens when you forget to put on deoderant in the morning.

"Oliver? What _are_ you doing?" Lilly asked me questioningly. I suddenly realized where I was. My whole head was shoved inside the refridgerator, sitting right next to the hamburger meat we were going to have tonight. The heat made everyone crazy.

"Nothing...just looking for the waffles," I exclaimed, only for my cover up. We had no waffles.

"Your mom doesn't buy waffles, Oken," she told me, folding her arms. Little Miss Know-it-all.

What was she? A resident?

Well, she pretty much was.

"Oh! That's right! No wonder I couldn't find them!" I said in a fake laugh. "Silly me!"

She just rolled her eyes and helped herself to the cold Pizza Hut pizza from two days ago. I quickly got the second and _last_ piece before her bright pink nailpolished fingers could grab it.

"Hey! I wanted that!" She protested, the beginnings of a puppydog face starting on her lips. I tried not to look at her. I knew I'd give in.

"Really?...hm," I took a huge bite. "I guess you'll have to catch it!" And with that I dashed out of the kitchen, out the front door and onto my skateboard.

I swear. I amaze myself daily.

**Ok this is the first part of the next day. I hate fanfics that have them both falling madly deeply truly inlove with each other and its obvious that they'll end up together. That's not how **_**best**_**friendships turn into more. I decided to take matters into my own hands and write the story I've always wanted to read. I hope ya'll enjoyed this one as much as the last! R E V I E W NOW...**


	3. Summer Sunshine

**Author's Note:** Here's the second half! Sorry it took so long! But thank you to all of those who reviewed! I feel the love!

**Chapter 3**

_**Summer Sunshine**_

"OKEN!" I heard as I continued down the street, taking another bite of the pizza. It was starting to get soggy from the sun thawing it. Yummy. I was going in for one more bite when I realized it wasn't there anymore.

What the...?

"Ha!" Lilly said from beside me. The little twirp was _running_. Running after me and actually caught up to me on the skateboard. I watched her take _my_ pizza and lick it. Licked it I tell you! She had a big 'Lilly' smirk on her face. She was so gross. That's when I realized I was flying through the air. And landing quite gracefully in Mr. Robert's lawn.

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed running to me and trying to help me with her free hand.

I was going to milk this for all it was worth. No one steals the stole last piece of pizza and gets away with it.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, clutching my other arm. "I think it's broken..." It was taking everything I had to keep from busting out laughing.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Wh..where does it hurt?" She automatically went into 'motherly' mode.

"Right here..." I showed her as she got on her knees to investigate.

Truly.

Where's my little golden award man?

Sweat had started to bead down her forehead and captured a few blonde locks. She looked down at my arm as though she thought it might completely fall off. Her hand lightly brushed it in an attempt to try to comfort me, sending tingles up my arm and down to my toes. It freaked me out and I flinched from it, making her immediately gasp, afraid she had hurt my 'broken' arm. I watched her quickly stand and her free hand flee towards her mouth in worry.

"I..I'm _so_ sorry Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed, attempting to reach for me again and then deciding against it.

It was time for my finale.

I eyed the pizza still dangling in her other hand and took my chance. I carefully hauled myself off of the ground, making sure to cradle my arm close to my body in agony. She looked on in worry, not sure what to do. She was so gullable. I loved it. I hobbled over to her, looking down so she couldn't see the smirk on my face.

"I think it'll be ok," I sighed, putting a steady, reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with her 'sad puppy' blue Lilly eyes.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded, almost ashamed to ruin such a heartfelt moment.

Almost.

"Right after I finish _my_ pizza!" I exclaimed, grabbing it from her and sprinting down the street.

"Get back here Oliver Oken! Your arm was _not_broken!" She shouted after me.

I could hear her flip flops slapping the cement after me. And as I made it to Rico's they were muffled by the blazing sand. Jackson looked on at us as if we were alien. I'm almost positve Lilly is. But by the time I'd made it down to the beach, the pizza was nestled happily in my stomach and I'd almost forgotten about the crazy blonde running after me. That was, until she was on my back, shouting all kinds of four letter words. I could only laugh. Yep. I did the 'worst thing' again. Laughed at an angry woman. What could I say? I got myself into some of the strangest situations.

I hobbled down to the water, the twit still on my back, trying to wrestle me down. A huge wave was coming in and I took this time to get revenge on her.

"Oliver! Don't you da-" Lilly squealed as I threw her into the surf. She came up drenched and sputtering water from her mouth.

"I hate you!" she exclaimed, managing to find her footing. I could only smile at her, arms crossed, as she stumbled after me. I'd thrown her in, clothes and all, and I tried to take this time to gloat.

"I can't believe you had me feeling guilty that your arm was broken! I was about to cry! And you stole my pizza! I even licked it and everything! Do you know how against the rules that is to eat it after someone licks it? You're such a little -"

And again she was under the water. Only this time, I'd tackled her in with me. Her long hair wrapped around my face and I heard her muffled giggles underneath the water. Her hand found my arm and managed to wriggle from my grasp. We both came up snorting and coughing. Her hair completely covered her face as though I was looking at the back of her head. She suddenly let out a wild tarzan call and jumped, tackling me back into the ocean, barely giving me time to catch a breath. Somehow, I found her waist through the wreathing blonde of the water and stood, lifting her up out of the surf. I hauled her over my shoulder and her legs came up kicking.

"Put me down Oliver Oscar Oken!" She squealed. "And don't you _dare_ fart! My face is down here!"

I laughed and swung her down to where I was holding her from her legs and back. She looked up at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Put me down, Oken!" she demanded again and I smiled slyly at her. "No no no! Not tha-"

And she screamed as I swung her into the breaking waves. I did the honors and made myself official dunking king. I think this is where I bow now. But my attention was quickly turned to the five hotties walking down the beach, eyeing me. More than likely, tourists. The best kind. I returned 'The Nod' and flashed my Crest Advertisment smile. Every last one of them was Victoria Secret worthy and slowed their pace to get a better look at muhwa. Yes, I'm fabulous, I know. Just as I was about to start up the beach towards them, I felt something latch onto my leg. Before I knew what was happening, I was under Malibu water, blonde hair getting stuck in my mouth. I batted it away to find blue eyes squinting back at me. I broke the surface to a firmilar hysterical cackling of a certain annoying friend.

"Why you little-!" I breathed and was after Lilly in a split second. Why did she always have to ruin my chances with beautiful, hott women? It was like her specialty or something. She squealed as I ran after her, out of the water and up onto the shore. I imagine the hotties were looking on as I chased my crazed best friend back up the beach, but at the time I'd forgotten about them. My only concern was killing Lilly.

The burning sand stuck to my legs and ventured inside my soaked Vans. Dammit. Why did she have to be so fast? I was getting tired of this cat and mouse game and it was now or never. I lunged forward in an attempt to tackle her, missed, but managed to grab her ankle. And we both came crashing down hard on the mid-day sand. I heard her make a small noise infront of me and I almost thought she was crying. Turns out, she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. She let out a huge snort as she tried to catch her breath that made her laugh harder and me start to. She covered her huge mouth with a sandy hand and flopped back onto the beach. It took all the strength I wasn't using to laugh to crawl up beside her. I looked over and she had tears in her eyes from the cackling. I wasn't sure why, but the whole situation was hilarious. Her giggles always made me laugh.

"Ah! That was fun," she exclaimed once we'd managed to settle down. "But I still hate you."

My back was now use to the hot sand and the only heat came from the sun tanning my skin. Farm's tan equals turnoff.

"Yes. And I hate you too. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna look like a farmer if this shirt stays on any longer," I said, tossing the Citizen Cope shirt to the side. I looked over and saw her eyes linger on me for a moment too long. I smiled.

"Like what you see?"

"Psh. When there _is_ something to see, lemme know," Lilly shot me down. She always had a way of doing that too. Was she _not_ just checking me out? How could she deny this big hunk of 100 Ollie lovin'? She could be so simple sometimes, and then so confusing the next minute.

But she followed my lead as she wriggled out of her soaking yellow tank top. My eyes found her curves as she tamed her hair into a ponytail. Sure, I checked out Lilly every now and then. It was harmless. 'Cmon, last time I checked I _was_ a guy. And it wasn't like I was _in love_ with her or anything. She was just nice to look at sometimes. Well, the times I didn't consider her a boy.

"Like what you see?" she said through my fog.

Oh shit.

"Psh...There's some _sand_ right here, Lilly" I quickly covered up, brushing the invisible sand off of her shoulder. "So conceited aren't we?"

**Make sure you check out my new Lollie oneshot "Sea Green, See Blue"! Hope you guys liked this chapter and there should be more on the way! Remember to REVIEW and lemme know what you think!**


End file.
